Dishonored: A Knife in the Shadow
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: A non-lethal outcome. A good long time has passed since Dishonored, but not everything is well. When there's peace there will be conflict. The fate of the Empire now lies in the hands of not just Corvo, but in Daud's, and two new bearers of the Mark. Flashbacks before and during the events of Dishonored from both Corvo's and Dauds. Expect a reltionship with Emily and an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for all you Dishonored fans out there. Especially for you non-lethal players.**

* * *

(33 years before the start of Dishonored Jessamine's point of view.)

Every morning it's the same thing; tutors for each subject, people older than me talking grownup stuff, and none of them want's to be my friend because they are just too busy with my parents or they don't even know me. Every afternoon it's food fit for the high and mighty, and then we feed it to the waters of Dunwall instead of it's citizens. Every night it's homework from my tutors, and then drowning in my own tears in bed. This cycle repeats itself everyday of every week, and of every month, that is until I met "him". As I was staring into the oceans from the deck of Dunwall Tower I saw a raft heading towards the water pylons. Through my little telescope I found a boy on it.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" I called to my dad in distress.

"Honey what is it I'm in a meeting." My dad said.

"There's a boy in the water."

"Oh dear Outsider. Hold the meeting people."

After daddy saw the rafted boy we raced for the alarm, and intercom to prepare a rescue boat. I saw from the deck that they brought the boy aboard their ship, and in to my home. I went to see him to get a closer look at him, but he was crowded by a swarm of doctors. An hour later he was left alone to rest in our guest room. No one was around so I decided to watch him sleep, maybe keep him company when he wakes up. I pulled a chair quietly next to our unexpected house guest to watch him sleep. I pulled out my hand to see if he had a fever, but he grabbed my arm with quick reflexes. Causing him to wake up in the process, and startle me with my heart jumping out of my chest. He started breathing harder than when he was asleep.

"It's okay, your safe… I'm Jessamine Kaldwin."

"Co-Corvo, Corvo Attano." Breathing heavily.

"Corvo I'm happy to meet you. Can I get you some water?"

"Anything clean will do Jessamine."

As I came to bring him his glass, he was already sitting up in his bed. He guzzled down the water not as fast as a tired man usually would.

"So what were you doing in the ocean? Corvo." I asked

"I was trying to sail away from Dunwall." he said

"Why?"

"To get away from my parents."

"What did they do to you?"

"They beat me, it's as if I was cursed since I began brought me down, never loved me. They were just cruel."

I almost cried when I heard all that. Why would any parent bring down their own children. My daddy came in to see how Corvo is doing, he wasn't surprised much to see me with him, but he doesn't look mad. I was scared wondering if he's still mad though.

"Hey sweaty, keeping him company?" Daddy said.

"Yes daddy. What will we do with him." I asked

"Were gonna take him back to his parents. Simple as that."

"No, we can't!" I yelled.

"But he has to be back with loved ones."

"He told me he doesn't have any loved ones. He told me that they beat him, and bring him down."

"Young man is that true?"

He nodded yes, and stayed quiet.

"Well… Can you clean?"

"That's all I ever do." Corvo said.

"Well we can't have some house guest in our manor, but we can house people who earn their keep."

"Are you saying if I help clean this place I'll earn my keep."

"That and keep my daughter company when she feel's lonely."

My face suddenly felt bright red, but his face had a sign of confusion.

"Okay sir I'll do my best."

"What is your name young man?"

"Corvo Attano."

"Well Corvo, I shall let you rest. Come on Jessamine."

Behind him I turned back to see Corvo I waved good bye, but I'm sure I'll see him tomorrow.

(The next day through Corvo's point of view)

As I awaken from a long sleep of satisfaction, I was awoken by Jessamine.

"Morning Corvo… You make funny faces when you sleep did you know that?" She giggled

"Not really, but thank you for the news." I said

"Anyway what do you want to play hide and seek, dolls, or tag?"

"Well Jessamine I was hoping to eat first, but how about hide and seek after I that."

"Okay Corvo."

The food was absolutely delicious it may not be the food that Jessamine eats, but it's better than what I used to eat. After I breathed in the food I went to find Jessamine so we can play hide and seek. I turned around the corner, and bumped into a tall, scrawny, old man.

"Pardon me… What's your name?" I asked,

"I am the royal spymaster young man, my name is Hiram Burrows. Might I ask what you are doing here?" Hiram asked in return

"I am Corvo Attano, I'm Jessamine's new friend."

"Oh the heir to the throne. Good. She needs friends her age. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with her mother the Empress."

As Hiram the royal Spymaster left walked around me I found her at the front room at the tower. She told me to follow her under the bridge, and we're at the perfect place for a game of hide and seek. There's a lot of wide open space, and a lot of places to hide.

"Alright Jessamine I'll go first. I'll count to fifteen, and when I'm done I'll come find you." I proposed.

"K Corvo, no peaking got it?" She asked.

"Got it. Now go hide."

I covered my head, and count my way up to fifteen.

"Ready or not here I come."

I started to find her by finding her tracks, and when I found where her tracks start it went cold. So far she could be behind the wrap of thick wire, or in the bushes. I started for the wire wrap, and she wasn't there. I found some more of her tracks, but they didn't lead to the bushes. So I looked somewhere else ignoring the bushes, but before I started to look somewhere else I heard giggling behind me, and rustling in the bushes. I approached the bushes and found her.

"Okay you found me I was hoping the fake tracks would lead you somewhere else." Jessamine said.

"Okay my turn. You do the same thing, count to fifteen, and then come find me."

I've decided to hide at the wrap of wire, but when she counted to fifteen I was already found due to my heavy footsteps. We sat on the ground after we hid in every spot there was at every turn.

"So how long do you think you'll be living with us Corvo?" Jessamine asked.

"I hope forever." I answered

"Me too Corvo."

* * *

**Please leave comments, and reviews. All you people reading my stories rock.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said before, this chapter is way overdue. Be advised, this is just a teaser, or you could call it an overview of a nonlethal play through which ever you prefer. Hey for those who want a good Bioshock story with a complete twist go see the story "Trouble with Time" written by my good friend "purpleninjacat 278" Now enjoy my dishonored story.**

**Just to get this out of the way, Fox Familiar: Forgive me about the author's notes, I was just trying to build tension.**

* * *

(Overview of a completely Non-lethal outcome.)

Eight years have passed since Emily's ascension, and the golden age of Dunwall still gleams across the isles. During these eight years of Dunwall, families gather themselves to celebrate a special holiday that has been around since the day Emily took her mother's throne. The people gather to the center of town, from the poor to the rich, and they would bless the statue of the masked assassin. From the day Emily rose up, the people would offer food, performances, and overall a real good time to anyone. They all owe their debts to the one they call "The Shadow of Dunwall". He was the first to step up against the plague, and the corrupt government. Some people say he was a gifted disciple of the Outsider, other's say he's the brother of Granny Rags, but only Empress Emily knows him as Corvo Attano, the royal protector. Corvo's actions inspired many lives as "The shadow of Dunwall". During his time, if he found you in trouble in a life or death situation, he would be there to get you out with no bloodshed. After Emily was crowned Empress, it was time that Dunwall needed Corvo Attano back, not a masked pacifist.

(Here and now)

The dawn of the peaking sun, creeps towards the east. Corvo takes this as his cue. He wakes up Emily, whispering her it's time to go. She mumbles to Corvo, telling him to leave her alone. Corvo offers a warm beverage, and her nightgown. Emily eventually comes to her senses, and takes her robe from him. She then takes a sniff of the hot drink, it smells like coffee. She takes one baby sip, but the heat alone wakes her up for the moment. She gets herself out of bed, Corvo waits for her at the balcony. She takes one good long swig of her coffee, and joins her bodyguard at the balcony. He opens up his hand, Emily does the same.

"Emily, you ready for this?" Corvo warns Emily for the upcoming move.

"Always Corvo." She hugs him close with one arm instead both or just his hand. Corvo pulls out his left hand, gives it a good grip, thinks of where he wants to be and they blink to the Gazebo.

The Gazebo where Empress Jessamine's grave lies. Coming here never feels any easier, no matter how long it's been. Emily pulls out the wine she hid in the bushes before the sun went down yesterday, while Corvo rounds up the chairs, and his personal container. When the chairs have been set, Corvo unfurls his contents inside the container, while Emily pours them some Queens's wine. Corvo then hangs up a painting from the container, a painting of his most honored adversary, Daud, the knife of Dunwall. It's been eight years since the last sighting of Daud, or his Whalers, but Corvo doesn't feel like they're gone. They toast to Daud, and the days that came after his actions, but they still mourn for the loss of Jessamine. Sometimes Emily finds this weird, to toast to the one who killed her mother, but Emily knows that her mother would want her to forgive him; Jessamine was a kind, loving and gentle woman, she and Corvo were proud to have known her. Corvo always told Emily that there's no such thing as good or evil, only the actions of human beings. He would give her the example of when he and Daud met, face to face. He told her that he never wanted to put a blade through Daud's neck. He knew if he would've killed that man, his death would bring nothing but food for the plague rats. Corvo wanted nothing more but to save Dunwall's future empress, from the choices of his old ally Havelock.

A good swig of the wine hit's Corvo like a long lost friend, since they only drink this once a year, and it tastes better with every year. Emily is still getting use to the taste of this specific brand of alcohol. She knows her limit, but this alcohol gets harder every time she drinks this. Enjoying the cool morning air splash on their faces is like a spray of peace.

Corvo stands up with a little wobble in his balance from the strong wine, but he can manage. He goes closer to Jessamine's grave, and he suddenly goes to sleep. Emily jumps out of her seat to wake him up, but then Emily goes out herself.

They both wake up in a place, Corvo thought he'd never come back to, let alone bring Emily with him. They both wake up under the Gazebo floating in the void. Dunwall Tower shatters all around them, floating anywhere it goes. Tiles of the stair well rise from below making a bridge. Emily hears Corvo swear under his breath, but she doesn't have the moment to ask Corvo his problem. A figure blinks in front of them, it wasn't the outsider, but it was someone important.

Corvo bursts out the name in a mildly shock "Daud?"

* * *

**I thought it'd be cool to give Corvo his own nick name. **

**Daud, The Knife of Dunwall, and Corvo, The Shadow of Dunwall.**

**I'll update more when "The Brigmore witches" is available. I tell you, i'm excited! Tell me your playthrough style in the reviews, mine is non-lethal. Please review, and tell me if you think the new pic is awesome. **


End file.
